


Concours

by Melie



Series: Trente Baisers Maudits (Asazuki/Ryoko) [5]
Category: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna
Genre: Community: 30_baisers, F/M, Français | French, Gen, Humor, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-07
Updated: 2005-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Fic 30baisers, thème : Musique)</p><p>Une dispute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concours

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Ils se disputent. Asazuki prétend que la musique de Rutherford. est la plus belle au monde. Hiyomo dit que c'est celle de Narumi. Ryoko résoud le problème en frappant Kousuke. Ainsi, il se tait. Pour un moment au moins. Puis il recommence à crier. A pester contre les filles.

Tout ça pour une histoire de musique.

Ryo entre dans la pièce, et donne son avis. Pour elle, la plus belle musique est celle de Kyotaka.

I nouveau une dispute. Encore une fois, Ryoko est la seule à ne pas prendre vraiment parti. A part pour frapper Asazuki. Mais c'est juste par principe.

Kanoe entre dans la pièce et donne son avis. Il vote Eyes. Ryo et Hiyomo protestent, accusant la solidarité masculine. Asazuki les nargue. Ryoko le frappe. Juste par principe.

Une fois qu'ils sont seuls, elle finit par avouer qu'elle était de son avis, après qu'il l'ait interrogée, suppliée pendant des heures. Après avoir cédé, elle le laisse pour rentrer chez elle. Mais elle ne le frappe pas. Peut-être qu'elle a oublié. En tout cas, elle lui envoie un baiser.

Kousuke soupire, le visage tout rouge.

Les filles et la musique sont deux choses extrêmement compliquées.

FIN


End file.
